Pretzel
by Exotos135
Summary: Rated T for...well...


At the Loud household, or just Loud House if you want, Lori Loud was talking with her boyfriend Bobby on her phone.

"So yeah, he first went into my room while playing some stupid virtual game nonsense, and then he had the audacity to make a list about why I'm the worst sister ever after I broke said stupid game!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

She grew confused once Bobby responded. "Why do you ask me if I went too far? Of course I didn't!" as the call went on, Lori walked past her mother, Rita Loud, who failed to notice her at first.

"Bobby, who's side are you on?!" she loudly announced, catching Rita's attention. "I mean, It's most definitely justified to threaten to turn Lincoln into a human pretzel for entering my room!"

"Lorelei Loud, you threatened to turn your brother into a what now?!" Mrs. Loud shouted in a fury.

Lori, recognizing the horrible mistake she made, frantically looked around as she eventually blurted, "He went into my room!"

"If that's how you're going to act, then I believe it would be better if you stayed at your room!" Rita scolded. "Go back there and think about what you've done!"

Scolded and grounded, Lori went back to her room, locked the door and went to her bed. "Well, it's the first time I've been grounded since I was little." Lori remarked as she spoke with her cellphone. "But at least I still got you, Bobby."

And then he replied once more. "W-What? You can't leave me right now! How else am I supposed to pass the time while I'm grounded?!"

But the call ended there.

"Fine, if you think your sister's football game is more important than your girlfriend, so be it!"

So the teenager put her phone to charge, put on a bedsheet and went to sleep in the angriest way possible.

 _Not too long later...?_

Lori woke up, and saw that not only was she sleeping on the couch, but the entire house had a red tint to it. "Ugh, Lisa, what kind of experimental garbage did you spill this time?" Lori called as she got up and looked around.

But she got no response.

"Lisa, you know I hate to be ignored, answer me!"

Same result.

So the teenager went upstairs...where she saw most of the doors but her own had signs reading "No Lori Allowed" written in blood, with two particular exceptions: Luan's door, whose sign read "Get in. NOT! Get it?" and Lincoln's door, whose sign just read "Vacant space."

"Huh, what happened here?" Lori approached Lisa's door, but the instant she touched the doorknob, an intense shockwave ran through her arm until she released it. "Ouch! Shockwaves? Didn't mom tell you that you couldn't put such a thing on your doorknob?"

And then, she heard a creak. She turned around, and saw it was her own door, slowly opening up to reveal...a pretzel stand in her own room. Once she saw it, the teenager bolted towards the room and focused on the stand so much, she failed to hear the door closing and locking itself.

"Okay, who went into my room and put this thing here?!" she yelled at the top of herl ungs. "I've told everybody countless times to not go into my room! And specially if you're planning to put random nonsense in there!"

Suddenly, Lori turned around and saw...herself, but wearing a white pretzel-like hat. "What kind of fashion-blind freak are you?!" the teen hissed as Not-Lori served a pretzel. "I may not be Leni, and thank goodness for that, but I know for certain that hat most definitely doesn't go with those clothes."

Not-Lori simply smiled and handed the pretzel to Lori. "I hope you like the pretzel." she said with a chuckle.

Lori, not knowing what to make out of the situation, gave the pretzel a bite...and promptly spat it out. The resulting. "Why is there a white hair inside the pretzel?" Lori pondered before throwing the pretzel away. "Did you give Lincoln a pretzel? That wasn't the best idea, he probably ruined them."

Not-Lori's smile grew wider. "Yeah, he ruined it, which is surprising." she leaned forward and whispered to Lori's ear. "Because _he's_ the main ingredient."

"Wait, what?!" Lori exclaimed in horror.

A closer look at the pretzels revealed they were made out of human meat. Lincoln's human meat. Yes, including _that_ meat. "How could you...why would you do... _this_ , to Lincoln?!" Lori hissed at Not-Lori.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is what he deserved!" Not-Lori growled before showing the Lincoln-prettzels to Lori, right at her face. "It's what they all deserve for going into our room!"

Her attitude got on Lori's nerves. "Okay, who are you, why do you look like me, and why did you do this to Lincoln?!"

Not-Lori just chuckled before answering, with a demonic echo in her voice, "I am you, and you are me." she turned into a living shadow with bloodshot eyes as tentacles sprouted from her back. "And this is what he deserves!"

 _Suddenly..._

Lori woke up in her bed, sweating and screeching like a banshee before she realized she was back at her room. Not only that, but the instant she tried to leave her room to check on the rest of the house, her mother yelled "Lori, you're still grounded!" and caused the teenager to hastily close the door again.

She went back to her bed, and still remembering her...whatever just happened, she had a single question in her mind:

"What was that all about?"


End file.
